Minority individuals are severely under-represented among physicians, biomedical researchers, and college, university, and medical school faculty. This is a problem not only for minority groups, but for the whole nation. Demographics indicate that in the year 2000 and beyond, the nation will have to increasingly rely on its minority population for biomedical and other scientific research. Morehouse School of Medicine was created to help solve the problem of the under-representation of minority physicians. This application is for renewal of a grant designed to aid in reducing the under-representation of minorities in basic and clinical biomedical research. This application includes seventeen diverse biomedical research projects designed to increase the research opportunities of minority undergraduate, graduate, and medical students enrolled at Atlanta University Center Schools. The specific aims are to: 1) to expose minority undergraduates to biomedical research in order to motivate them to pursue research careers in basic and clinical biomedical science; 2) to attract minority graduate students into basic and clinical biomedical research; 3) to encourage minority students accepted to medical school to pursue careers in biomedical research and academic medicine; 4) to enhance research in basic and clinical biomedical science at MSM, particularly research on diseases that disproportionately affect minority populations; 5) to assist MSM faculty in the development of their research capability in order to increase their competitiveness for federal and non-federal support.